Sin's Spawn
by GothamsFinestKillsz
Summary: Being half Satan and Arch angel teenagers is pretty fun. Wandering around and causing mayhem. But when Luna and Dawn meet Baby and the Firefly family, well, that's when things get really exciting.


**First try at House of 1000 Corpses fic so bare with me pls. ~Killsz**

* * *

"Hurry up Dawn or we'll be late!'' The redheaded teenager shouted from the living room. Today was the start of her and her twin's new job at the dingy strip joint up the road, and being late wasn't gonna help make a good first impression. The need for money was too important. Dawn stumbled her way out of the small bathroom located down the cramped hallway, carrying her white stilettos and readjusting her ivory cocktail dress.

"I'm trying alright! It ain't easy to apply makeup and curl my hair at the same time ya' know!" The blonde defended. "Did you put the _"_ ** _thing_** _"_ in the back yet Luna?" Her voice had stooped to a hush as she swept her golden waves behind her tattooed back. Luna paused applying black lipstick to her full lips and rolled her dark blue eyes.

"If you mean the dead fucker who's shitty apartment we're using, then yes, I stuffed his chubby ass underneath the guest bed." Dawn pouted her blood red mouth and folded her arms across her double D chest.

"So much for subtlety." She muttered. After helping Luna slip into her black ebony cocktail dress and stilettos, the two were off. The walk was brief and somewhat quiet; the occasional catcall or wolf-whistle found its way towards them but was thus ignored. Wouldn't have been the first time they were ogled at and it definitely wouldn't be the last. The girls made it to the club about five minutes late but as soon as the boss set eyes on the pair, well, let's just say he was no longer paying attention to the clock.

 **"** _ **Well don't you two look tasty.**_ **"** The sleazy, bald headed man drawled. "Oh yeah, the both of you are gonna bring in a good amount of business. Maybe even more then Baby, she's in the back with the others getting ready. Go on back there and play nice while you wait for your cue." He eyed the girls up and down but lingered on their chests. Dawn inched back while Luna gave a soft demonic growl.

"We play, but it sure as hell ain't nothin' nice." Luna spat before grasping her sister's hand and disappearing through the _Employees Only_ door. The boss swallowed the lump in his chest and swiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. Something about that redhead was fucking off and he could have sworn her eyes darkened to a deadly shade of black before she left.

"Fucking psycho."

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind the twins, all was silent. There were only a handful of dancers sitting about but every pair of eyes were glued to the new girls. Dawn blushed a bright pink and tightened her grip on her sister's hand. Luna knew how timid Dawn could be so she spoke for the both of them.

"Um hello. I'm Luna and this is Dawn, nice to meet you all." She flashed a weak but greeting smile. Dawn simply waved. The four dancers at their vanities just glared with jealousy and continued with their conversations. 'Uppity bitches' thought Luna as she dragged Dawn to the opposite end of the room to their own stations. There were three vanities in a row but only one was taken. It was filled with makeup, old photos and even a creepy baby doll. There were other peculiar knickknacks but before the siblings could snoop any further there came a bubbly childlike voice from behind them.

"I brought most of my stuff from home. Hopefully y'all don't find it creepy like those other dusty old rabbits."

The two turned their heads to meet the bright smile of a beautiful blonde. Her hair was curly and reached down to her lower back. She had sky blue eyes but despite her attempt to feign innocence, the twins knew evil when they felt it. Luna was first to speak.

"Nah it actually reminds me of home. Im Luna by the way, and this is my twin Dawn." She reached out her hand for a friendly handshake but received a tight hug from the bubbly blonde. Dawn gave a small smile at the fact that her sister was being embraced in a death grip by a very happy stranger. She nearly giggled when she saw Luna's eyes almost bug out of her head as she awkwardly returned the hug.

"Nice to meet you girls! My name is Vera Ellen but everyone calls me Baby." Baby said. She was wearing holey jeans shorts that stuck like glue to her well-endowed assets and had a white tanktop on that barely covered her nipps. Dawn nudged her obviously-staring other half in the ribcage and cleared her throat.

"It sure is nice to meet someone who's friendly around here." She muttered, tucking a blonde wave behind her ear. Baby looked at Dawn sympathetically before shooting the other dancers a dangerous glare over her shoulder.

"Yeah, they should learn some manners then." Her voice held a darker meaning and tone, which made the sisters exchange malicious grins. They were liking this strange girl more and more. The moment was interrupted by the start of a slow song. The twins knew that was their cue and hurriedly jumped to their feet simultaneously.

"Come on, that's us!" Dawn said to Luna as she grabbed her hand. Baby pointed them towards the stage area and wished them good luck before they went up. She actually liked the new girls and secretly hoped that her brother was in the audience tonight because she knew he'd love to meet them too.


End file.
